


Brave

by Harripotter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Summary: It's over
Kudos: 1





	Brave

Standing there looking around at everyone Harry can't believe that it's finally over. After all those years fighting they won.  
Unable to look at the ones he had lost he leaves the great hall and walks around the ruined castle.  
Spotting Neville at the end of the stairs Harry walks up to him. Neville turns to Harry looking stunned and whispers"I can't believe I did that, I never thought I could be brave."  
Harry looks up at him smiling slightly "I always knew you were brave Nev,"he replyed softly.  
"Ha you were the only one who thought so then" Neville laughs back.  
"I believe in you Nev, I always have. You just have to believe in yourself and I think after killing that snake and all you've done this year you should be proud. Your a true lion Nev, never let anyone tell you differently.  
"Thanks Harry" Neville emotionally says.

Together they watch as the sun rises happy in this moment to still be alive.

The End


End file.
